Silence or Sound
by MysticEm
Summary: All Rosalyn Dunbar wanted to do was fit in. She got that, finally, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will face a multitude of discrimination and prejudice amongst her fellow peers, the purebloods, the half-bloods. Everyone. But one stands out from the rest, will they become friends, will sparks fly? Will their lives be silent? Or filled with sound? *See inside*
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Rosa! Rosa! C'mon, come back!" One of the four boys called after her. The thirteen year old walked away, tears streaming out of the corner of her blue eyes and her arms crossed over her now blue and silver covered satchel and parchment. Her hair and skin resembling the same.

"Y'know what?" She threw her things to the ground.

"What, Dunbar? You gonna go cry to your mommy?" The second boy taunted.

"No." And she bent down, digging through her pockets of her satchel, papers and assignments all jumbled up. Pulling out her trusty wand, she stood back up. "I'm defending myself."

"Oooh, Eagle's got talons, mate." The grey-eyed teen boasted.

"Yeah, she's got talons, and a mean hex,_ Lux candida impetum" _She waved her wand in a flourish and the two boys flew back into the brick walls by the third-floor bathrooms. Glasses, wands and satchels flew away from the attacked and the thirteen year-old turned and walked to the west side of Hogwarts and to the top of a spiral staircase. Knocking the huge brass knocker, in the shape of an eagle, she was asked:

_"A riddle for you:_ _What can't money buy? Once it is gone you can't reclaim it.__  
You have to use it now. We all receive the same amount each day."_

"Time." She stated and the door swung open. Throwing her bag and parchments down she climbed a staircase to the room she shared with three others and climbed into her bed. Using a silencing charm and closing the curtains, she let out everything, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey there! It's Emily and I've started transferring my stories from WIAWW onto this account. I hereby own my plot line and Rosa. So, again. I own this story. Anything affiliated with JK Rowling and her series is not owned by me. **_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One; Acceptance, finally.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme MugWump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Dunbar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

The young eleven-year-old sat in the big plush armchair located in a corner of her father's office. Her petite hands gripping the three pages of parchment.

"Hogwarts?" Her mother's soft tone questioned from behind the chair. Her equally petite hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes, it's a school, to build up dear Rosalyn's magic. It's a ten month school year, and each student, individually will have shown their different abilities." The elder headmaster stated, seated at her father's desk.

"I'm a witch? With magic and all?" Her voice blurted out between her soft pink lips. All the attention was brought to her, she sunk, if possible, deeper into the chair cushion.

"Yes." He simply said.

"So, I'll get like, a wand and everything?" She tilted her head to the side, a coil of brown hair falling in front of her ear. Unconsciously, she pulled it back behind her ear.

"Yes, my dear, you'll get one of the finest wands from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Ally, most fantastic and talented wizards and witches get their wands from him." A twinkle in the headmaster's blue eyes, making Rosa's excitement peak.

"How do I get there?!" She exclaimed. A stern hand was placed on her mother's on top of their daughter's shoulder.

"Now, now. Don't go getting to excited. Sir, how do we buy these?" He held up the requirements on the second and third pieces of parchment. The old man hesitated for a moment placing his folded hands on his lap.

"I, myself can escort her, or I can have my gamekeeper or a professor from the school to escort her?" He asked, a slivery eyebrow rising. Both Rosalyn's parents shared a look.

"Please sir, excuse us." Her father excused him and his wife. "Adelaide, come, dear." He gently gripped his wife's hand and lead her into the kitchen parlor.

"Excuse me sir." The soft voice from the chair drew his attention.

"Yes?" He paid full attention to the eleven-year-old.

"I'd like to go, but, my parents have money issues.." She trailed off. "I don't even know how we'd pay for this." Her bottom lip quivered the slightest.

"Oh my dear." He stood up and walked to where she sat. He knelt down, placing a hand on the arm rest. "I'd more than willing be your guide. I'll teach you what a sickle, and a Knut, and galleons are." The eleven-year-old's blue eyes shined.

"You will?" She smiled.

"Yes. Now, tell your parents that I'll be back, come the end of the week, and I'll lead you three to Diagon Alley." He demanded lightly. The young girl nodded her head frantically.

"Yes, sir." She stated, her voice strong.

"Till then." He smiled, and then on the spot, disappeared.

Looking into the kitchen, she saw her parents arguing, her mother's hands moving as her mouth formed retorts to whatever her father had said. Rosa could tell her parents later about the old headmaster guiding them through the process of her becoming a witch. Silently, she headed up the staircase to her bedroom. The letters in her hands left on her dresser as she climbed under her blankets and comforter after changing to her night clothes. The sounds of argument from the floor below her, forgotten.

(Page Break)

The days passed slowly and painfully for Rosalyn. Her books and her toys, her friends, all made each painful hour pass a bit quicker, but not quick enough. Now dressed in a dark grey skirt and a white sweater over, black tights on her legs and a pair of black ballet flats on her feet, she gripped her pea coat and the lists of what she needed in her hands and walked (more like sprinted) down the stairs.

"Mum! Has the professor come yet?" She yelled from the banister, to the kitchen.

"No, not yet! I'm not even sure we should allow you to go, We barely know this man. " Her mother yelled back.

She pouted and slowly walked to the living room and gazed upon the wall calendar that she had placed there. "You should, He's a wizard, and he's an old man. Who are we to disagree with an old man?" The eleven year-old rolled her blue eyes. With three days till September 1st, she felt awfully nervous. Biting her bottom lip raw, she heard a distinct pop from the front door.

"He's here!" She gasped. Dropping the letters and her coat on the same armchair she sat in just six days ago, she ran to the front door, tripping over a peak in the carpet in front of the living area.

"I'll get it, darling." Her mother laughed uneasily, patting Rosa's head as she stood up and brushed herself off. Opening the door, Adelaide Dunbar plastered a smile on her lips. "Hello, Mister Dumbledore." She held to door open so he could enter.

"Thank you." The man entered, brushing his dress robes down. "Are you ready my dear?" He questioned. With a jolt, Rosalyn ran to get her coat and her lists and ran back to meet the professor.

"- terribly sorry that Willem and I can't join the two of you, we've got plans already..." Her mother apologized, wringing her hands on the apron tied around her waist, a nervous tic that displayed her anxiety in letting her only daughter leave with a complete stranger.

"It's completely fine my dear, go spend some time with your husband, I'll keep my eye on dear Rosalyn while we're out." The professor motioned her over. "We're going to do something called side-along apparition. It's a quicker way to get to London and to the Leaky Cauldron where we shall enter Diagon Alley." Rosalyn nodded and quickly put her coat on and tied it together. She placed her list in the jacket pocket. "Grip my arm, my dear." He held out his arm, Rosa's own gripping at it. Catching her mother's gaze, she smiled softly, willing internally that her mother trust the old man. Rosa felt the professor's arm twist away from her and re-doubled her grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull. [1] Opening her eyes hesitantly, she saw a broken down, rugged place instead of her own living room.

"Wh-What? Where are we?" She mumbled, he stomach still twisting and jumbled up from the apparition.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, located in London, on Charing Crossing Road." [2] The headmaster led the eleven-year-old into the shabby bar, his grip on her arm still tightening. Scrunching her nose at the hideous smell, Rosa gripped his dress sleeve tighter. Leading her into the back of the shop/bar, he used his wand to tap certain bricks, three up, and then two across. Stepping back, the two of them waited as the bricks moved by themselves and made a doorway to a whole new world, well, for Rosa.

"Welcome, Rosalyn Dunbar, to Diagon Alley." The old headmaster smiled at the awe on the young girl's face. Her eyes sparkling and the sight of a whole new world filled her eyes.

(Page Break)

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes__(black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)__by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__by__Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__by__Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__by__Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by__Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__by__Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by__ Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by__ Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron__(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl__OR a cat__OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Rosalyn scanned the list for the necessities she needed. Oh my God. She didn't know where half these things were, or where to get them, or how to buy them. Shrugging, she followed the Headmaster to the first shop he saw, Ollivander's wand shop.

"Head on in, I must take a quick leave, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor is calling my name." And with that, he spun around, his dress robes billowing behind him. Her nose picking up on a hint of dark chocolate. Internally vowing to search for the source. Entering hesitantly, Rosa was scanning the multitude of dust -covered wand boxes and wand kits. The sound of a ladder against a shelf caused her to jump.

"First wand?" He questioned, his eyes gleaming and his fading gray hair a mess upon his head. The old man had an almost crazy vibe to him. _Who the-? _"Ollivander at your service." Still dumbfounded, Rosa nodded speechlessly, standing there with her eyes wide. "Which is your dominant hand?" He questioned, producing a tape measure from out of nowhere.

"I'm right-handed." She held up her arm to prove it, if needed be. He placed the tape measure against it, measuring her length from fingertips to shoulders, and wrist to elbow, and shoulder to floor, and then knees to armpit. Even awkwardly, around her head. [3] Unbeknownst to Rosalyn, the tape measure was doing it of its own accord. Ollivander was browsing amongst his wands.

"I have three for you." He set the three boxes down, each side-by-side. "This one is a maple wand, in length, it's seven inches long, it has a dragon core." He gave it to Rosalyn, her dainty fingers lightly gripping it. "Just give it a wave, my dear." And she did. The back wall of wands blew off the shelves, collapsing on the ground. "No, no. That's not it." And he plucked the wand from her hand and placed it back in the box, setting the box to the side. "I'm not sure, but consider this, a detailed beechwood wand. It is seven and half inches long. It has a core of veela hair." She gripped that one, and waved it elaborately. The picture frames burst, showering the already filthy floors in glass. "No, not that one," He gripped the last box, gently opening it. "Perhaps this, a delicate elm wand. It is just shy of seven and half inches long. The core consists of hippogriff heartstring." Hesitantly taking that wand, she waved it, smiling at seeing the boxes and the glass fix itself. "There's your wand, darling." The man behind the counter stated, gripping the other two rejects in his hands.

"How do I pay, sir? I wasn't given any money. You see, I wasn't aware of magic a week ago. I was brought here by the headmaster of Hogwarts, y'know. He told me he'd take care of it." She explain.

"And, he has, your wand has been paid for." Ollivander smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Oh." She mumbled and a pink tint covered her cheeks.

"Hope to see you soon!" He dismissed her, as she turned to the door. Gripping her wand and the lists, she scanned to see a next item.

"Cloaks, hats, gloves.." She muttered, looking for the Headmaster.

"You'd want to go to Madam Malkin's!" The said headmaster appeared out of nowhere. And off they went, gathering all the things on her list and supplying Rosalyn up with the goodies, stopping at Eelops Owl Emporium to get Rosalyn her very own owl. A tawny one at which Rosa's very own eyes scanned the multitude of cages, finding the little nestling hidden behind a big snowy owl and a big brown barn owl.

**Well? Yeah, I know. It's a new one.**

**Man. This was written sleep-deprived. I think I woke up four-thirty a.m. and I just sat down and wrote this at nine p.m. **

**Well, notes:**

**[1] This phrase was taken from the book ****_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _****when Harry and Dumbledore side-along apparated to Slughorn's house. All credit goes to Ms. J.K Rowling. I merely changed the gender, i.e: "him" to "her" and "he" to "she".**

**[2] Charing Crossing road is where Leaky Cauldron is located, as depicted in the Harry Potter wikia.**

**[3] Again, this phrase is from ****_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _****, thus, I do not own it. **

**I have taken this story from my old account ****WalkingInAWinterWonderlandxx**** and thereby own only Rosalyn and her story. **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two; Well, hello?

September 1st couldn't come quick enough. Rosalyn had anticipated this day since receiving her letter. Now at the time of ten-past-ten in the morning, Rosa and her parents were dragging a trolley of a trunk, an owl cage, and bags upon bags of books that Rosalyn would be bringing.

King's Cross station was bustling. Businessmen, returning and leaving family members, the occasional fellow magic companions with their own cat cages, or frog pens, or owl cages, upon trunks with insignias of eagles, lions, snakes, and badgers. Of colors of blue and bronze, of red and gold, of green and silver, of yellow and black, each young adult, limit the newbies, had some sort of color on their bags and trunks.

"What platform, Rosa?" Her father's gruff voice asked, his eyes dark and stormy as he scanned over everything.

"Platform nine -" She scanned a look at the ticket she had received, by magic, mind that, the night before.

"Okay, right over the-" Rosalyn cut her father off.

-and three-quarters."

"Platform nine and three-quarters? There's no such thing. " Her mother stated, her eyebrows furrowed.

"It says right here!" Rosa exclaimed, pointing at the platform number. With both her parents sighing, Rosa led them to where platform nine and ten resided.

"-um, I know how to get onto the platform! It's not that complicated. It says simply how to do it, in _Hogwarts; a History_ you know, that book I got in Diagon Alley?" the young girl had stated to her parents.

"I know, but my dear, it's your first year, we'd like to take you. " Her father had said. Rosa's ears perked. They knew how to get on the platform! In a split second, Rosa was by them, nibbling on her lip.

"Uhm.." She mumbled. Three pairs of eyes were now focused on her. "How do you get onto the platform?" She asked, fiddling with her thumbs. "Platform nine and three-quarters?" She specified.

"Oh! Well, you see this wall, right between nine and ten?" The woman questioned. Rosalyn nodded. "Well, you grip your trolley, and run as quick as you can into the wall."

"Into the wall?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes! And muggles aren't able to enter it so they don't notice it!" The young girl about her age had stated.

"Muggles?" The eleven-year-old asked, curiously.

"Non-magic folks, from quote, muggles, end quote, there could be a magic child. This child is a muggleborn." The other girl's father explained.

"Like my mum and dad!" Rosa exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"You're muggleborn?" Her mother asked, honestly interested.

With a proud nod, Rosalyn nodded. "Yup! Oh! I'm Rosalyn. Or, Rosa if you will! My mum and dad are over there." She pointed over to where her parents stood with her trolley. Waving her parents over, they dragged the trolley over to where the other family had stood.

"I'm Alice! My big sister Marlene is around here somewhere. She's in Gryffindor!" Alice had stated proudly.

"Gryffindor? Is that supposed to be something?"

"Gryffindor is a school house, there's four of them. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I hope to either be in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor!" Alice stated excitedly.

The station clock gave a warning toll. Five minutes before eleven.

"Oh! Alice, go on, go on. You'll be late for the train!" Both Alice's parents were giving her farewell hugs and kisses, promising to write. Rosa turned to do the exact same thing to her parents.

"Bye mum.. I love you! I'll see you at Christmas break! I'll write you too. Don't worry." Rosa promised her mother. Her father swung his only daughter up into a big hug, his beard rubbing against her cheek. "Bye Daddy.." Her eyes were glassy.

"Bye flower." He smiled, despite beads of tears falling. After being put down, Alice and Rosa lined up next to each other, preparing to running, well, into a brick wall.

"Bye!" Both sets of parents cried to their children as they ran into the wall, passing through the barrier. A huge scarlet locomotive stood on the track. Steam billowing out the top of the top.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Alice proceeded to hurry to the train, her trolley skipping over tossed rocks and debris on the ground. Following her, Rosa lugged her trunk up the stairs, with a few helpful hands from older Hogwarts students. After seeing Alice head into a compartment, she entered as well, holding her tawny owl's cage.

"I can't believe that we're going to _magic _school." Rosa exclaimed after practically throwing herself down on the seat across from Alice.

"I know, right! By the way? What's your owl's name?" Rosa thought for a second. Her tawny owl was elegant, but she had a spark to her.

"Ophelia. I'm naming her Ophelia." Rosa smiled and put a single digit into the cage and started to pet her feathers lightly. Alice smiled, not saying anything. Rosalyn looked out the compartment window watching as it passed the British countryside, acres and acres of plains a grass covered it. A distinct smell of manure permeating through the windows causing both Rosa and Alice to scrunch up their noses and exhale deeply.

"OH! That stinks, badly." The two girls stifled giggles and began to laugh out.

(Page Break)

As night drew closer, Rosa was more and more anxious. The darkness covered the scarlet engine and the only lights of each compartment showed.

"Should we change?" Rosalyn questioned after seeing quite a few other students change into their house robes.

"Yeah, let's go." Alice grabbed her plain black robes and Rosa grabbed hers, Alice heading to the rest rooms and Rosalyn pulling the shades down over the windows and the few over the front of the door in the compartment. Changing quickly and drawing the shades back up, she waited for Alice.

"Hogwarts ahead!" an older student exclaimed once the compartment door had slid open. Both Rosa and Alice had plastered their faces against the cool window, their breath causing frost and steam to appear.

"Woah.." The castle finally came into view. As the train rolled to a stop, Alice and Rosa gripped their trunks, in addition to Ophelia's cage and followed the chatter of students off the train and onto the station platform.

" 'irst yea' o'er here. C'mon, Firs' years." Rosa turned to where the voice was calling. There stood a man, looming over Rosalyn, his hair and beard in a big bush and a mess of hair on top of his head. She and a bunch of other first years headed over to where he stood. "Now, clim' in'o these boats. Four per one." He ushered the girls and boys into the boats, which moved by itself. Rosa stared up at the castle, the towers and the turrets standing ominously over the heads of the fifty or so first years. Each statue posted on the walls, looming over everyone. The giant, Hagrid, as he introduced to the first years, pointed out certain places that were interesting. The dark murky water of the Lake seemed deadly and dangerous, forcing Rosalyn to stay in the middle of the unstable wooden boats. Sharing that same boat with Alice, and two other first years, both turning green as the boat rocked. Rosalyn gazed at the castle, each WINDOW illuminated with candles. Hagrid led the first years to the huge oak doors, pushing them open with a big heave.

"Woah." Rosa's eyes practically burst out of her head, the walls covered in moving portraits and the very slight silhouettes of ghosts floating here and there. The walls seemed to go on for miles, the intricately winding staircases meeting at different floors. Inhaling in surprise, she gasped audibly. The staircases were moving. "Alice." She mumbled, elbowing her fellow friend. The former looked over at her, "Look up." Raising an eyebrow curiously, Alice looked up and gasped the same as Rosa had. Staircases that were changing, the school truly was magic.

"Hello, and welcome. I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress to Professor Dumbledore." They turned around seeing an elder woman, her hair tied up in a bun, with very little evidence of gray hidden. In her hand was a scroll and her wand. "Follow me." She stated, turning around swiftly, her cloak billowing behind her. Following behind the elder woman, the group of first years followed closely, stumbling on the heels of the students in front of them. Being led into a hall filled with four tables, one of green and silver, then of blue and bronze, then yellow and black, and lastly, red and gold. Every year above witch and wizard watching the first years closely, anticipating and placing bets on which house they'd be in. At the front was the high table, each professor seated comfortably observing the hall. Professor Dumbledore had gazed over the top of his half-moon glass lens to look deeply over his now first years. McGonagall had walked up the steps to where a stool and a hat had been placed. "When I call your name, you will come up, take a seat on the stool and place this hat on your head." She had started to unroll the scroll parchment. "Alby, Grace." Rosa had seen the girl a few times on the train. Grace was a mousy girl, mucky brown hair and pale skin. When Grace had sat down on the stool and had the hat place upon her head, Rosa wasn't anticipating to hear the hat _speak._

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _The hat exclaimed, a voice coming from the seam. Grace Alby had scurried over to where the Hufflepuff table had been, now in an abundance of yellow and black congratulating her.

"Next up, Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called out. The said boy had walked up the stairs with a saunter, a smirk on his face. With the hat placed on a mess of unruly obsidian curls, the hat had taken forever to decide on a house. Sirius' expression had become solemn and his skin had turned pale. Rosa had become worried because he didn't seem to be feeling well after whatever the hat had told him.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat exclaimed, and the table to Rosalyn's left had exploded in applause. A faint smile was eminent on Professor McGonagall's lips.

"Dunbar, Rosalyn." Rosa's heart was beating in her throat. It was her turn. Slowly pushing past the students in front of her and slowly walking up the stairs to the stool. She bit her bottom lip raw and wiped her sweaty palms on her tweed skirt.

_Ooh. Complicated, huh. _Rosa jumped, turning and looking for the source of the voice. _Never fear, for it is I, the Sorting Hat._ Rosa's eyebrows raised, disappearing under the brim of the hat. _I sense an abundance of smarts in you, but there's something else. Pride is it? Pride over your family. Muggleborn, huh? That pride and loyalty will make your years complicated. Your intelligence overcomes everything. Better be..._

"_RAVENCLAW!_" The hat exclaimed and the professor lifted the hat off her curls, small pieces falling in front of her blue eyes. Rosa smiled huge and proceeded to head to the Ravenclaw table and sat between two upper year students.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw! I'm Charlotte Russo. Sixth year prefect, and to your left is Autumn Russo, my twin." Rosa was introduced to the two six years, smiling to the point where her cheeks were aching.

"Nice to meet you!" Alice was sorted into Ravenclaw with Rosa, and another muggleborn had been sorted into Gryffindor, the said student's fiery hair causing Rosa to smile.

**Well, here's chapter two. Ugh. YAY! It was gruesome writing the hat scene, y'know, like what the heck is the hat supposed to say to a Ravenclaw student?!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three; What?

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS. WAKE YOUR BUM UP!" Rosa was startled awake by two simultaneous yelling in both her ears. Jumping up with a scream, the eleven-year old fell off her bed, her legs tangled in the blue blankets. Both Charlotte and Autumn stood on either side of her poster bed, smiles threatening to show themselves on the twins' lips.

"Yes?" Rosa questioned, her heart pounding and her coils of brown hair in a knot at the base of her neck.

"It's first day of classes. Don't want to be late, do you? You've gotta keep the Ravenclaw reputation up and going." Autumn said, helping Rosa up and out of her blankets. With a huge groan and a yelp, the eleven year old stumbled in the midst of fallen blankets again and fell on her butt, the twins crying in hysterical laughter. With a pout and very serious bed head, Rosa stood up and headed to the bathroom, pulling open the secret staircase to the rooms all the while rubbing the sore part of her lower back in the process. With her shower supplies packed into the bathroom from the night before, Rosalyn took her sweet time with getting prepared to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast and her schedule. With her eagle insignia on her left breast, the eleven year old walked back up to where Autumn and Charlotte stood. Rosa's dark brown hair pushed back by a grey headband. The bottom of her curls twisting amongst each other and still the tiniest bit wet.

"C'mon. We're going to breakfast, yeah?" Charlotte questioned, Alice entering the room as well to get Rosa.

"Rosalyn! Good morning!" The chipper girl making Rosa's nose turn in disgust, but just a tiny bit.

"How're you so chipper?" She looked at the clock. "It's so early in the morning." The clock showing the time of half past seven. "I wouldn't ever be up this early at home." She picked at the end of her skirt, a stray thread coming out between her nails, their nail polish chipping off the slightest.

"It's called, enthusiasm. We're at **_Hogwarts, _**a freaking magic school!" Alice exclaimed. Rosa nodded knowingly.

"C'mon! Let's go. Breakfast starts soon and I'd like to know what you two's schedules are so Char and I can tell you how to easily pass the class. " Autumn gestured to the end of the hallway, the eagle door standing over many of the new first years and the returning second years. Rosa had admired the door so many times the night before, the huge oak doors detailed with elaborate designs. The four girls, two first years, and two six years headed out those oak doors, past the sitting area into the sea of colors.

"I'll be right back!" Rosa exclaimed seeing as the rest of her house mates and school mates with satchels and bags while Rosalyn was empty-handed. The young girl sprinted back in the direction of her house, not watching as she ran, colliding with a group of students. The runner collapsing onto her tailbone once again that morning.

"OI! WATCH IT!" A boy her age exclaimed, his dark hair in a disarray and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"You watch it, jerk. " Rosa bit back, knowing it was her fault in the first place. She stood up and dusted her black tights off, frowning at a miniscule tear in the fabric.

"JERK? Me?" He pointed to himself. "You- You're the one running like a maniac." He grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Rosa spun back off and hastily walked to the tower where the Ravenclaw common room was. She stood in front of the big door with the brass eagle knocker. She knocked it and the eagle reanimated and looked at her.

_A word I know,  
Six letters it contains,  
Subtract just one,  
And twelve is what remains_

Rosa stood for a few minutes contemplating the answer. She must be Ravenclaw for some reason. Her mind working overtime with finding the answer. _ Six words. Twelve. _"Dozens." The knocker slammed shut once before opening the tiniest bit for the eleven year old. The normally filled lounge area crowded with people was now eerily empty, her stomach twisting anxiously. She headed to the room she shared with Autumn, Charlotte, Alice, and two others and grabbed her brown satchel bag. Tucking in onto her shoulder, she hurriedly walked out of her common room, the door slamming behind her and the portraits on the wall following her figure. She sped towards to where an abundance of students, new and old walking into the extravagant hall. She entered and scanned the hall, and then the Ravenclaw table for her friends.

"ROSA! There you are!" Alice exclaimed, noticing Rosalyn as she stood behind the bench that the twins and Alice sat on. "We thought you got lost!" Her face portrayed her worry.

"I'm fine. Just ran into a few issues with the riddle at the door. " Her cheeks lit up pink and her bottom lip was nibbled to the point her skin was peeling on the lip.

"I assume you've gotten the answer, yeah?" Autumn popped up into the conversation, her other half nibbling on a piece of toast and reading _The Daily Prophet_, scowling at some stories that lacked that specific pizzazz.

"These feature stories and cover stories, they're bloody awful." Charlotte's nose crinkled and she dropped the offending paper besides her.

"Char wants to be a reporter for _Prophet _after we leave Hogwarts. She says that she'd actually write **good** pieces." Autumn tilted her head in the general direction of her twin.

"What about you, Autumn?" Rosa asked, reaching for her cup filled with juice. Autumn placed her pointer finger on her chin.

"Maybe a healer, or a med-witch. Something involving healing." The seventeen year old took a bite of a bright red apple that she took from where it sat with its siblings in a bowl.

"Hello, hello." The house leader looked at the four of them, a pile of parchment in one of his hands and his wand in his other. "Schedules?" He waved his wand with a quick flick and found Autumn, Charlotte, Rosalyn, and Alice's schedules. "Hope to see the two of you in Charms." He nodded towards the two first years. Looking at the two elder twins, he raised an eyebrow. "I hope the two of you behave as well as our newcomers, let's hope that your rash actions won't rub off on them." Professor Flitwick reprimanded, knowing his two sixth years.

"Don't you worry, Professor. We're on our best behavior." Identical brown eyes focused on their head of house.

_"I'll believe it when I see it." _The professor walked away, grumbling incoherently.

"So, Rosa! What do you have?" Alice perked up, brushing her long brown hair over her shoulders, a few tendrils framing her face. Rosa looked down at her parchment that was in her hand.

"Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff, Potions with Gryffindor, Charms with Ravenclaw, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, History of Magic with Slytherin and Gryffindor," Both the twins faces screwed up at that. "What?" Rosa asked, or maybe demanded.

"The most boring class, with the most rivaled houses." Charlotte started.

"I swear, people are going to be hexed in that class, lions and snakes **do not **get along." Autumn finished. She shook her head grumbling at her unlucky streak. First was running into someone, and the other was a class with rivals. First day of Hogwarts, it's not the best.

"Anyways, what do the two of you have?" Alice questioned, spinning her oak wand between her fingertips.

"Like always-"

"-We have same classes." Both twins finished each other's sentences. Autumn handed her schedule over to Alice and the younger girl's green eyes scanned over the parchment.

**Timetable**

§** Monday**

§ Ancient Runes (first period)

§ Defence Against the Dark Arts (morning)

§ Arithmancy (after break)

§ Potions (after lunch)

§ **Tuesday**

§ Herbology (After brealk)

§ **Wednesday**

§ Double Potions (Morning and after break)

§ **Thursday**

§ NO CLASSES

§** Friday**

§ Transfiguration (morning)

"Wow." [1] Rosa mumbled to herself. "You're busy!" She exclaimed.

"At least we have Thursday off. Green is going to make us do Quidditch drills." Autumn complained, Charlotte rolling her eyes.

"You didn't have to rejoin the team, you know that right?"

* * *

**Well, it's not as long as I'd hope it was going to be. But I got the third chapter out, well, fourth, if you count the prologue. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**1\. Taken from the Harry Potter Wiki. It's the technical year six schedule, but I've edited and added a few things.**

**OH! Before I forget. I'd like to have a beta/co-writer. It'll make getting these chapters out quicker and make you, as the readers, enjoy the story even more. THANKS FOR THE 70 views! It means a lot to know people are reading it. **

**xoxo,**

**Emily **


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The day dragged. The weeks dragged. At the day of the Halloween feast, classes seemed longer than usual. By dinner, Rosa was dead on her feet. She had met another muggleborn named Lily Evans, the red head she saw at sorting the other night. The redhead was her lab partner in Potions and her enthusiasm, plus both their smarts, had made the Professor favor the two of them. Lily had ranted on about how there were two boys she had just despised. James Potter and Sirius Black. Rosa had begun to create opinions on the two of them just by what Lily had said.

"Hey, Rosa. Professor Slughorn wants us to write an essay on the cure for boils and how to make it right?" Her friend had asked. Rosa nodded. Professor Slughorn had gone around the room, his dress robes billowing behind him, criticizing and helping those who needed the help. [1]

"I think you're correct. Professor seemed like he'd be extremely tough, but, no, not really." I stated. "None of my teachers were that rough on their students, except maybe Professor Flint. He's pretty rough on his students." [2] Rosa grumbled. After she had gone to that class, the Professor being biased against blood relations had targeted her and three other muggleborns that were in his class, making them feel horrible and worthless. Rosa needs to prove herself.

"Flint didn't seem so bad. I had it with Slytherin." Lily mumbled, her opinion of Potter and Black resurfacing. "The good thing was, I had one of my friends in that house, too. Severus Snape? He's not as bad as the people in his house. You should meet him!" Lily's enthusiasm finalized her decision.

"You should introduce us in History of Magic! We have that class again soon." Rosa nodded, her bag strung across her body and settling on her left hip. Lily's head perked in the direction of a few of her Gryffindor friends, waving at her. "Go, I'll see you around!" Rosa pushed her lightly in the direction of her friends. Lily waved and Rosa spun around, bumping into someone with a surprised noise.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out before seeing who it was. Grey eyes, dark unruly curls, a smirk. Sirius Black. "Not really." She stepped around him and walked off in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hey! Wait a second." He grabbed her elbow, spinning her around.

"Yeees?" She questioned in annoyance, her lip turning the slightest bit. She brushed her brown hair off her shoulder in a catty move and crossed one arm across her stomach.

"You're friends with the muggleborn, the one in our Potions class, right?"

"I'd assume we're friends," She thought of what Autumn and Charlotte had warned her about, about the blood hate and the superiority of the Purebloods. "Why?"

"No reason." He dropped her elbow and left her standing in the middle of the hallway confused. Laughs erupting from down the hall. Spinning, she saw Black standing amongst his group of merry little idiots.

_What the- _

A cloud of fog exploded in the hallway, Rosa being the brunt of the fog. Coughing, she waved a hand forcefully in front of her face. At that moment, she felt little droplets landing on her head. Looking up, her face was wide in fear at what was in the bucket floating above her head.

"Oh gosh." The bucket tipped and dark liquid dumped out, covering Rosa from head to foot. The molasses making her hair clump together and her skin feel tight. The head poltergeist of the school, Peeves, flew above her, a bag in his hand. [3]

"Ickle, Fickle little birdie is getting her feathers." He dropped the bag, and white down feathers landed on her head, as well as the rest of her body. A few Hogwarts students had wandered in the halls and stared at her, the pranksters snickering among them. A few of her fellow Ravenclaws were looking at her with pity, the pictures moving and looking at her the same way.

"Little Raven's feathers grew in!" A loud shout came from a midst of green. Rosa spun on her heel, a few tears falling down her cheeks, only to get stuck in the molasses. Feathers falling as she rushed to the west side of the school, the stairs moving as she headed to the seventh floor, the owlery, a safe haven, and home to where her owl stayed. She walked past the painting _Barnabas Barnby and his teaching the trolls to basket weave, _her breath coming out shaky and her sense of direction misguided. She headed past the painting again in the opposite direction and wiped her cheeks, the sticky liquid smudging on her cheeks. Feeling as she was followed, Rosalyn turned around, except instead of the painting, there was a huge door. Curiosity overcoming common sense, the first year entered the door, seeing a washroom, and a huge bathtub. What had she found? [4]

* * *

**_I know this chapter is extremely short, and there was a time skip between September and Halloween, but I want to get the relationships between the Marauders and Rosa, as well as the somewhat bookish relationship between Lily and Rosa up and going._**

**_1\. Taken from the HP Wiki, except having Snape's dressrobes billow, I changed it to Slughorn._**

**_2\. Another based off of Snape and his Potions class. Professor Flint is of my own creation, and I'd like to keep him as my own._**

**_3\. I don't know if Peeves was able to hold a grip on the physical plane, seeing as he is a ghost, so, I'm not sure, it's fanfiction, Peeves can hold things physically._**

**_4\. I've looked for floor plans and scanned the Harry Potter wiki so many times for the location of these important places. The owlery is on the West, same as the Ravenclaw tower, so, I've made it so they're next to each other. There is also, on the wiki, that there was a painting of some dude teaching trolls to basket weave, and there were websites all over google about tickling a pear? As far as I know, tickling a pear is for the kitchen, yeah? _**

**_I'm so, so, so proud of this story so far. 194 views and 74 visitors?! That's all you! I love you all for that. _**

**_Also, I'm looking for a co-write for this story, PM me if you're interested!_**

**_Lastly, (I promise, it's the last thing.), but I see all you guys reading it, but I'd like to know what you think of what I'm writing. Silent readers are amazing but those who leave notes and interesting plot ideas will be credited and I'm thinking of adding another character, who knows?! Please leave some comments, I swear I'm not a thirsty author waiting for those reviews, I don't care about the reviews! I care about you guys and your opinions. _**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Emily._**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Rosa's jaw dropped, her surroundings mystifying her. To her left was a clawfoot tub, bubbles barely falling out over the rim, steam billowing up into the air. The smell of lavender and green apples permeating through the air, assaulting Rosa's nose. Her grey eyes closed in curiousity, one significant smell standing out from the rest. _Strawberries._ With a smile, despite her current appearance she explored more of the room. To her right were the most fuzziest towels and face cloths she had ever felt. Her skin stuck and tight due to the molasses and her dark hair covered in feathers, each coil of hair home to an abundance of white.

"I think I found the Room of Requirement…" The eleven year old mumbled to herself, her mind going back to the books she had read earlier in the semester. Frowning a little at the stiff hair that stuck to her face, she walked to the tub, her dainty fingertips barely touching the steaming water. Stripping of the dirtied clothes, she sat down in the bubbly water. Her filthy clothes sitting by the tub as she leaned her hair back in the water.

_I really should magic my uniform clean. _She thought as the water slowly, yet still dissolving the molasses in her hair as the feathers came loose. She sighed, grumbling at the nerve of the Gryffindor boys. Sitting up and reaching for the towel she placed by the tub, she wrapped herself and saw that her clothes were suddenly clean. Confused, but then remembering that room has magic of it's own, she shrugged it off. Rosa quickly changed back into her uniform and grabbing her book bag before looking back at the room once more, the huge grandfather clock in the corner chiming as the clock struck six. Chatters of students passing by reached Rosa's ears while her hand rested on the silver door knob, contemplating whether or not to reenter the student rush. Deciding against her mind, she stepped quickly into the hallway, avoiding being stomped on by the dinner rush. Gripping the bag slung across her body and following the wave, she ended up in the Great Hall. Heading quickly to the table filled with blue, she sat in-between the twins and across from Alice.

"Rosa! Where were you? I didn't see you in the Common Room!" Charlotte asked, her twin and Alice anticipating her response.

_I'm not telling them about the feathers. _Rosa decided. "Oh, just fell asleep in the library is all. Not a big deal." Her lips formed up a small delicate smile. The headmaster stood up, clapping his hands for all his students attention. Looking up, her blue eyes focused on solely the elderly man.

"Please keep in mind that the forest is forbidden to all students. As well as the third floor corridor due to loose spiders of our Gamekeeper, Hagrid." At that comment, shrieks and squeals of the girls of the other houses filled the hall. Rosa, Autumn, Charlotte, and Alice giggled at the reactions of the girl. Sure, spiders can be scary, but as long as you don't provoke them and antagonize them, you'll be okay. "... with that, tuck in!" Platters upon platters and plates upon plates covered each table, goblets of pumpkin juice and apple cider placed between groups of students.

"Ooh! Chicken!" Autumn reached for the platter of chicken to the right of Rosa. Since she had started sitting in between the twins she had been the brunt of numerous accidents. From spilt orange juice in the morning and soggy cereal on her lap courtesy of Charlotte, to a peanut butter and jam sandwich somehow ending up in her hair at lunch by Autumn, to now, steaming hot chicken placed on her thigh at Autumn's eagerness.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped out in shock, Autumn reaching for the chicken and a napkin to help clean it up. Unbeknownst to Autumn, that napkin stood under another Ravenclaw's glass, causing that to spill on their lap. Autumn's cheeks turned even redder, seeing as the Ravenclaw was Luca Grimshaw, someone Rosalyn knew Autumn liked. Luca Grimshaw was tall, his light hair framing around his green eyes. "L-Luca. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." She had rambled on, explaining what had happened so many times and apologizing. Rosa giggled and a few of Luca's friends had shook their heads, returning to their own food. Luca had assured her that it was all set before he gripped his wand, and magicked the mess away just like the Room of Requirement had done to Rosa's clothes.

"Nice one, Atty!" Charlotte had teased her twin, the latter's ears and cheeks turning a bright red. Both Alice and Rosa looked at each other before falling into another fit of laughter.

:I don't think I've seen your face turn so red, Autumn!" Alice had giggled out between breaths, her face turning red in jubilance. Rosa had covered her mouth, laughing silently. The three of them had teased Autumn the rest of the night, early into the next morning.

_**So, it's almost been a year. In my defense my laptop had killed itself, trusty old laptop killed itself. I had gotten this one for christmas this year. Therefore my writing has started again. I honestly forgot how much I love writing, it's like a stress output for me. Anyway, since the past posted chapter, I've graduated high school, had a boyfriend, lost a boyfriend, started a job, and studying for my road test. A lot has happened, I'll tell y'all that. **_

_**Autumn's accident with Luca is based off my friend's mishap earlier in the summer, it was hilarious, you guys. Anyways, here's chapter five. I can't promise an upgrade every week, but I'll try to update once, maybe twice every two weeks maybe? I'm really not sure, I'm just getting back into the habit of writing. **_

_**Anyways, here's a late Christmas present, and I hope you guys are all having an amazing New Year. **_

_**~Em **_


End file.
